Baker Young Ones
Baker is strong and dominant, having kept his rank as alpha of the Commandos in his grip. As a young pup Baker was always closer to Miles, they got along well and usually went on explorations or play fought together, but as time passed and they grew, those fights became more serious to the point it seemed like they couldn't stand each other, both being stubborn. Miles often challenges him for the rank, which caused a negative attitude between the two wolves. Both being obstinate, they usually end up clashing, however Miles always had a more aggressive and impulsive personality unlike Baker, which might be what prevents him from overthrowing him. Aside that, Baker is a level-headed wolf that takes his role as alpha in the pack seriously. Though he is laid-back, in a sense, Baker has no yield when it comes to insubordinate wolves, and no matter what the situation he will react in a swift, decisive manner. Young Ones Baker (YM015) was born into the Young Ones Pack on May 3, 2011. His parents were Youssarian and Shatter, the alpha pair at the time. He was born with three litter mates, two sisters called Beaker(YM017) and Super Furry Animal(YF018) and a brother called Miles(YM016). At the time they were born, their half-sister, Mozart, also had pups. They were Phoenix, Drew and Shade, but Shade was killed. Mozart was kicked out but later rejoined when Shatter died, and took dominance until she was ousted by Snow. Days later the pack split, and Baker and the other pups were in the smaller half. Luckily, they were nursed and taken care of by Snow, Rocket Dog and Ebony. After a month, the pack reunited and there was a fight for dominance. His father, Youssarian, regained dominance and a newcomer Frost became the new alpha female and adoptive mother to them. One day their uncle, Hambone, started a random den move but luckily the others stopped him. A week later he managed to carry out the den move and Baker almost drowned when they were crossing the river but it was successful and they were moved to the new den. Weeks after that, they went to the hare hunting grounds and the Scooters attacked. They chased the Scooters away but their rivals left a pup behind called Avatar, he was saved by Dingo and adopted into the Young Ones. He was considered as another brother. All of them survived their first few months, and began to travel with the pack. Despite there being seven youngsters, Baker and Miles were the closest and always got in trouble for wandering away from the nursery or harassing the adults while play fighting. In winter they were a year old, and when roving males hung around the pack they helped chase them off. Despite being already a year old they thought of chasing off rovers more as a game than actually protecting the pack's females. The males' efforts had little effect, and many females mated with the rovers. In spring, Swift Kill aborted her litter, and Rocket Dog had two pups but both were killed by Mozart. Mozart gave birth to six pups but two of them were killed by Frost. She gave birth last to four pups. After a few days, the pack split again after a big fight with the Commandos. Baker and his siblings were in the splinter half, where Zero and Rocket Dog took dominance until later when they were both overthrown by Big Will and Ebony. Sequoia The groups never reunited, so the splinter half became known as the Sequoia Pack. Led by Big Will and Ebony, they managed to establish a small territory that later expanded it when they won more fights. Baker and Miles were already close to adulthood and suddenly began to constantly fight for the eating order and ranks, bothering the adults and disrupting the quiet environment. They started to become quite a nuisance for the pack when one time they were left to guard the nursing den for threats, but they started fighting and didn't pay attention as a cougar got closer to the pups unnoticed. Luckily, when the cougar got too close Big Will showed up and defended the pups, chasing the feline away. The angered alpha male punished the two young wolves for their irresponsible actions. On another day a coyote crawled in the den while they left down their guard and mauled Tundra. Baker and the others killed the coyote, but it was too late for the poor pup, who soon died of blood loss. Soon after, researchers came and Baker was the first one taking a closer look and trusting them. After that, he encouraged the other wolves to get closer. Winter approached and roving males started coming. One day, a roving male called Doctor Who mated with Swift Kill but later was chased off and killed by them. Baker remained in the Sequoia until February 2014, when he went roving with some of the other males. He went roving with his brother Miles, his older brother Zero, and his nephews Phoenix and Drew, and formed a roving coalition. The males left the Sequoia for good and soon joined a rival pack. Commandos The pack was their old rivals, the Commandos. They managed to see off most of the resident males. Once the roving coalition settled in, his older brother Zero took dominant male position next to Queen of Darkness who was the dominant female. Baker nor the rest of the males challenged Zero for dominant position and so continued living the life of subordinate males. Though Baker eventually took on the role as beta, but not without being challenged by Miles. After several days of negative interactions and quarrels Baker remained as the beta. Baker and his brothers did however mate with some of the subordinate females of the group. His brother Miles was then evicted from the Commandos by Zero as he was becoming too troublesome. Zero then began to pick on Baker, making sure he'd stay in line, since he was the next oldest. However, unlike his brother, Baker was smart enough to submit to his older brother. Zero allowed Baker to stay as he knew his place and a month later allowed Miles to rejoin the pack. In spring, Celidh gave birth to Blaster, Splinter, Ratchet and Malaki, who were probably fathered by Baker. In mid January of 2015, Zero left to never return, and the position of dominant male became available. Baker was one of the oldest males along with his litter-mate brother, Miles. Baker, Miles and even Phoenix all competed for the position of alpha male. Despite his size, Phoenix was outmatched by the other more stubborn and competitive males. Baker and Miles were fairly matched and their fight lasted for days. However, Baker eventually forced Miles into submission and won the position of alpha male. Despite of being the alpha male Baker didn't seem too interested in mating with the alpha female, Queen of Darkness, instead he was more interested in the beta, Celidh. In February Baker went on patrol along with the betas, Miles and Celidh. They found two juveniles from the Young Ones Pack wandering in their territory, Celidh waited behind Baker while eager Miles charged aggressively toward the two teens ready to attack. Baker immediatly interfered and punished Miles for his insubordination, however his brother didn't show submission and a fight broke out allowing the teens to escape. Celidh chased after them while Baker and Miles were fighting but stopped once they crossed the border, when Celidh returned Baker had managed to put Miles back into his place. Family Mother: Shatter Father: Youssarian Brothers: Miles Sisters: Beaker and Super Furry Animal Grandmothers: Sunray and Unknown Grandfathers: Scout and Unknown. Family Tree Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Sequoia Wolves Category:Commandos Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Males Category:Non Played Characters Category:Former Role Play Characters